Riyori
Riyori (綾里, Ryōri) is a former S-Class Mage of both Mermaid Heel and Fairy Tail but is currently a powerful S-Class Dark Mage in love with Lewis Nomar. She was also known as the teacher to both Lewis and Arashi who taught them Lightning Magic and Wind Magic respectively. Appearance Riyori wears a violet shirt with long sleeves that reach down to her wrists. She wears a creamy brown cape with gold trim along the outside and frills that cover the shoulders. She wears a light purple short skirt over dark purple leggings and white thigh-high boots with gold laces at the thighs. When she was younger, she wore a form-fitting black dress that covered her entire body but exposed some cleavage. She wore black tights with slits down the side near her thighs underneath the dress. On her feet, she wore sandals. Personality Riyori is a happy-go-lucky person which betrays the notion of her being a Dark Mage. At times her personality shifts to that of a darker nature when some things are mentioned negatively (such as Lewis and Arashi, her students) and family. Her personality in battle is one that mocks the opponent, causing them to make mistakes so she can take down the opponent. However like she is outside of battle, her personality can do a complete 180 into a sadistic, cold-blooded killer that won't stop until her enemy is dead, going so far as to attack the enemy after they have died. It's thanks to her personality and mastery over several magics that gave her the moniker "Archsage of War". History Not much is known about Riyori except that she arrived in Earthland through a rift. It was suspected that it was an Anima but the theory was never proven. Back in her homeland, she was a powerful Archsage that taught many young people the ways of magic. She found Lewis after his mother begged her to look after her son before passing away. Seeing this heart-warming moment triggered a memory of how badly she was treated as a child and vows to protect him. So she takes it upon herself to teach Lewis in the ways of Lightning magic. After Lewis leaves two years later to gain real world experience, she meets up with Arashi one day when he was training and saw that he was a wind mage. So she offered to teach him some of her Wind magic. At the time she found Lewis, she was part of Mermaid Heel. However, by the time she had met Arashi, she was part of Fairy Tail, leaving three years before Lewis joined. She now wanders the world in search of her true purpose to live while pondering on the invitation into an un-named Dark Guild within the Balam Alliance Synopsis Equipment Multiple Swords: Due to the numerous amounts of Sword Magic she has, Riyori carries around numerous blades, one for each type of magic. This is because trying to use more than one type of sword magic with a single blade causes said blade to shatter. *'Sleep Sword'(スリープの剣, Surīpu no Ken): Riyori uses this sword to cast a wide-area sleep spell which is capable of affecting either a single person upon contact, or many enemies when swung from a distance. *'Berserk Sword' (バサークの剣, Basāku no Ken): This sword casts a spell that affects the mentality of those hit. It decreases the rationality thinking and causes the target(s) to attack everything, even allies. *'Silence Sword' （サイレンスの剣, Sairensu no Ken）: This is the most used sword of Riyori. When swung, it creates a light mist that is almost undetectable and renders all mages within it incapable of using their magic for a while. *'Barrier Sword' (バリアの剣, Baria no Ken): When working with allies, Riyori tends to use this blade in order to create barriers that block powerful magic. It has been shown to withstand a Jupiter Cannon for a short while before shattering which suggests the barriers generated aren't strong enough to withstand it. Composite Bow: Riyori carries with her an over-sized composite bow that she uses to strike down her enemies from a long range when she doesn't want to use her magic. She carries her arrows within special tomes that act as storage for her. *'Arrow of Fire' (炎の矢, Honō no ya): Imbuing an arrow with her fire magic, Riyori is capable of firing these arrows to cause miniature fire explosions or to act as signal fires. Arrow of Paralysis (麻痺の矢, Mahi no ya): Riyori charges these blunted arrows with lightning magic which strikes at the nerves and paralysis the target with minimal damage. Arrow of Ice (氷の矢, Kōri no ya): Generating ice-cold winds, this arrow freezes the target upon contact with the arrow-tip. Silver Arrow (シルバーアロー, Shirubāarō): Covering the entire arrow in light magic, Riyori is capable of causing multiple blindings within a group and is also capable of countering dark magic if charged with enough magic. The entire arrow takes on a silver hue. Magic Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): *'Fire'(ファイアー, Faiā): A basic spell within the Fire magic category. Riyori conjures a fireball and launches it at the opponent. The more magic she uses, the larger the fireball grows. *'Elfire'(エルファイアー, Erufaiā): A more advanced spell of the Fire magic category. Riyori conjures a fireball/fireballs and launches them towards the ground. This then generates a rising tower of flames to rise up from underneath the opponent. This has also been called Burning Pillar by some people. *'Meteor' (メティオ, Metio): Riyori summons a fireball and then launches it into the sky, above the clouds. Afterwards, the sky turns black as numerous balls of flame hurtle down towards the ground causing mass destruction, similar to the meteor storm. This is one of the spells that aided in her moniker Archsage of War. *'Arcfire'(ギガファイアー, Giga faiā): Riyori conjures three whips of fire to sprial downward around the opponent. When they all touch the ground, it causes a rising explosion of flames all around the opponent. *'Bolganone'(ボルガノン, Boruganon): When cast, this spell will forcefully open up a fissure into the asthenosphere of the earth, and thereafter trigger an explosive andesitic eruption to occur, incinerating the selected enemy target. *'Rexflame' (レクスフレイム Rekusu fureimu): When Riyori casts this spell, it will temporarily warp both its caster and the target(s) into the bowels of a volcano, where the amassment of igneous magma present will close in around the target before combusting violently. *'Forblaze' (フォルブレズ, Foruburezu): This is an ancient spell known to a selected few trusted with the knowledge. This spell creates a wisp of flame that rises around the opponent three times, with each rotation getting higher. Fireballs then descend from the sky before create a wide-area explosion of flames capable of reducing everything the flames touch to ashes. Wind Magic (風魔法, Kaze Mahō): *'Wind' (ウインド, Uindo): A weak spell. When cast, a circular blade of green wind will manifest in the air and thereafter hone in upon the enemy. *'Elwind' (エルウインド, Eru uindo): The advanced version of Wind. Several blades of green travel from random directions and curve in to cut the opponent in a cross style before dispursing. The high speed and unpredictable directions make it tough to avoid. *'Arcwind' ((ギガウインド, Gigia uindo, lit. Giga Wind): Wisps of green wind spin around the enemy/enemies before blades of wind circle around and slice into them. The blades are similar in form to those that appear in Elwind. *'Blizzard' ((ブリザー, Burizā): This is a long-range spell that fires a large block of ice from the sky into the ground before exploding into large ice shards capable of freezing all in the blast radius. *'Fimbulvetr' (（フィンブル, Finburu): When the spell is cast, a blue whirlwind surrounds the target(s). After a few seconds of spinning, ice shards will form out of the ground. Many people confuse this spell with Rexcalibur. *'Rexcalibur' (レクスカリバー, Rekusu karibā) When cast, this spell will cause enormous ice shards to encase the enemy/enemies, before shattering in a flurry of whirlwinds. *'Forseti' (フォルセティ, Foruseti): This spell creates a twister of blue wind that fires horizontally towards the enemy. The wind generated is so powerful that whatever is caught within is reduced to nothing. *'Excalibur' (エクスカリバー, Ekusukaribā): A blade of wind in shape of an axe-blade before splitting up into smaller blades that cut into the enemy from multiple directions. *'Aircalibur' (エイルカリバー, Eirukaribā): This is a weaker version of the Excalibur spell. Blue wind blades are conjured which dart around to slice through the enemy. Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法, Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): *'Thunder' (サンダー, Sandā): A basic lightning spell. Riyori summons a single bolt of blue lightning to strike down from the heavens. *'Elthunder' (エルサンダー, Erusandā): A stronger variant of the Thunder spell, a tri-bolt of yellow lightning will be summoned from the skies when cast to strike the enemy. *'Arcthunder' (ギガサンダー, Giga sandā): When cast, multiple bolts of yellow lightning will rain down from the sky to strike at the enemy/enemies. Capable of causing paralysis depending on how strong the enemy/enemies are. *'Rexbolt' (レクスボルト, Rekusu boruto): When cast, a plethora of dark rain clouds will be summoned, whereupon they will charge up a single bolt of lightning. Upon contact with the ground in the immediate circumference of the enemy, the bolt of lightning will diverge and continue to parlay its voltage in four separate streaks. These streaks will then converge together in one massive swoop, culminating into a crescendo of explosions, derived from the pent-up energies contained within the summoned lightning. *'Dime Thunder' (ダイムサンダー, Daimu sandā): When cast, dual bolts of blue lightning will be summoned from the heavens, striking a selected enemy unit in consecutive succession. *'Ball Lightning' (ボールライトニング, Bōru raitoningu): A ball of blue lightning is fired from both hands which zaps enemies with bolts as it travels until it vanishes after a few seconds from running out of energy. *'Chain Lightning' (チェインライトニング, Chein raitoningu): Riyori generates blue lightning within her hands before launching a single 'beam' of lightning at the opponent. This beam then arcs off and can strike multiple enemies. This spell can be tweaked so that chains made of lightning can be use for restraining purposes. Light Magic (光の魔法, Hikari no mahō): *'Lightning' (ライトニング, Raitoningu): This spell conjures weak rays of light magic to strike the opponent. *'Ellight' (エルライト, Eruraito): Ellight conjures thin beams of light when cast, all of which will twist and coil around the enemy before exploding. *'Shine' (シャイン, Shain): This spell conjures wheels of hallowed light into battle, which promptly combust upon coming into contact with the enemy. This spell can be tweaked to create one ball of light to act as a torch in dark places. *'Divine' (ディヴァイン, Divain): Riyori conjures a pinnacle of light, which will hover up to the heavens before piercing back down to the earth, striking the enemy. *'Aura' (オーラ, Ōra): Aura conjures a tower of light-infused rings which promptly rise up into the air before crashing down upon the enemy. *'Rexaura' (レクスオーラ, Rekusu ōra) When this magic is used, a bright aura of light slowly descends upon the foe, enveloping it within the warm embrace of the purest radiance, before detonating in a crescendo of light tempests and cyclones. *'Ivaldi' (イーヴァルディ, Īvarudi): When cast, a beam of light will sweep across the area, whereupon orbs of divine energy will shatter in the distance. The heavens will then open up to admit luminescent rays of the highest order, engulfing the entire battlefield momentarily before being driven upwards in pillars. Dark Magic '(闇の魔法, ''Yami no Mahō): *'''Flux (ミィル, Miru, lit. Mir): A basic dark magic used by Riyori for surprise attacks. This spell summons an orb of darkness that will creep up upon the enemy before impounding into him/her. *'Worm' (ウォーム, Uōmu, also known as Swarm): When cast, this spell typically allows its user to summon a swarm of nefarious, diabolical winged arthropods from the recesses of hell into battle, whereupon they are directed towards the enemy. The swarm of arthropods then momentarily engulf the target in a cloud of sinister darkness before fading into oblivion. *'Fenrir' (フェンリル, Fenriru): A dark magic symbol from Riyori's homeland appears underneath the target. Next, several purple flames appear in a clockwise motion before all converge onto the target and explode. *'Luna' (ルナ, Runa): A purple symbol will first appear under the target. This spell then generates purple orbs that spin around the target before flying inward and causing damage. This spell has the unique ability to reduce resistance to magical attacks thus allowing magic to deal more damage. *'Gespenst' (ゲスペンスト, Gesupensuto): A box of dark magic surrounds the opponent while purple flames surround it. Purple lightning then rains down from the sky before the box and flames explode. *'Verrine' (ウェリネ, Uerine): When cast, this spell will cause seven odious magic circles to form a ring around the selected enemy target, that which draw in energy of the foulest, most corrupt nature before imploding in and around his/her body. *'Gleipnir' (グレイプニル, Gureipuniru): This spell, when cast, creates a thick purple mist that covers the area. When it fades, large purple fireballs descend from the sky which create explosions of flame when they hit the ground. *'Balberith' (バルベリト, Baruberito): When cast, the background of the immediate surroundings will be mired by a cloak of darkness, whereupon a byzantium magic circle will materialize around the selected enemy target. This magic circle will essentially tear a temporal rift into the underworld, causing demonic winds to assail from its depths to crush the target. Abilities *'Master Markswoman:' Being trained with a bow, Riyori possesses a keen eyesight and rarely misses her shots. Her main difficulty is when trying to hit those with wind magic and those moving at high speeds. Lewis and Arashi were the common targets. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Despite being a mage with powerful magics and a high level of reserves, Riyori prides herself on being an expert of fighting with her fists. She has been known to hold her own against Gildarts, despite being much stronger, for several minutes before she begins to tire from fighting him. *'Master Swordswoman:' Since she carries numerous swords around with her, she is known as an accomplished swordswoman, capable of including her wind magic with her swordfighting to use more than two swords at a time. *'Immense Magic Power:' Due to having mastered several types of magic, Riyori has a level of magic power on par with Gildarts, if not stronger when in her "bloodlust phase". Some people believe that in magic power alone, she could possibly surpass his. Her aura is red, green, yellow, white and black due to the different elements she uses. Author's Notes and Trivia *The single blade that Excaliur forms is similar in shape to the blade of Nanbafu, one of Astaroth's weapons from Soul Calibur II. *Her outfit is based on one used in the Fire Emblem game series. *Riyori is my interpretation of a genderbent Lyon from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones for the Gameboy Advance however she is still an OC. *She is called the Archsage of War due to mastery over several different elements, her high magic power and her skill at using swords and bows as well as magic. She has held this title since she was 22 Category:Female Category:Dark Mage